cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Aragon
The Knights of Aragon Led and created by experienced members, The Knights of Aragon main focus is on defending our members as well as helping them grow to their full potential. All member nations will be able to access our aid system as well as get directions and advice on how to grow their nation. Looking forward to having good relations with other alliances, we will aim to protect and serve our members. The Charter Preamble The Knights of Aragon, Is hereby established to serve and protect its members and it’s allies. We shall do whatever it takes to make sure that the righteous prevail in CN. We are a purple alliance, however we do not discriminate against color, size, or experience. I. Membership To gain membership, an application must be filled out and the applicant must go through the KoA Training Academy and pass. You must do these things before you can gain the starting aid of 3,000,000. To gain membership in KoA, you may not be involved in war. All applicants must have Knights of Aragon Applicant in their alliance affiliation while being processed or they will not be able to gain membership to the KoA. To gain a government position in the KoA a member must pass the KoA training academy with at least a 95%. The membership positions in KoA are as follows: II. Government 1).Section I. Emperors The Emperors are at the head of the KoA. The Emperors has the right to vote on any and all things that effect the KoA. The Emperors will remain in power until they decide to leave the KoA or until they are removed from power.The Emperors make sure that government members aren’t abusing their powers. There is 2 Emperors. 2). The Elder Councils The Elder Council members are a table of three created to advise Emperors. These members are appointed by the Emperors . These members shall act as a senate to the KoA and shall remain in power until removed or until they retire. 3). Royal lord The Royal Lord is at the head of the table of Lords and has the duty of overseeing that they remain active and that they are doing their job properly and not abusing their power. During the occasion that an Elder Council member or Lord is not able to fulfill their duties the Royal Lord will fill in for them. This member is appointed by the Elder Council and is approved by Emperors. 4). Lords This is a table of Lords that are voted into office by the KoA public every 3 months. These members however are approved by the Emperors. There are 5 Lords each holding a special title and job as follows: Lord Of Internal Affairs: This member has a responsibility to keep the forums clean, Along with making sure that everyone is masked properly, and making sure that all embassies are set up after being approved by the Elder Council. Lord of Foreign Affairs: This member has a responsibility to handle all of the foreign affairs of the KoA. Lord of Defense: This member has a responsibility to build an army, Keep it in shape, And be prepared for war at all times. Lord of Economics: This member has a responsibility to lay out an aid program that meets the demands of the Emperors. This member is also in charge of making sure that the nations of the KoA have the right trades and they are in charge building a treasury for the KoA. Lord of Justice: This member has the responsibility to make sure that no member is breaking the charter and exposing those who do. This member may convict any member of a crime after holding a case, in which the Emperors may decide a punishment or may pass it onto the Elder Council. 5). Knights These members shall serve as deputies to the Lords. Each Lord may name no more than two knights to serve them. These members must have passed the KoA Training Academy with at least an 80%. These members have all rights offered by the KoA. 5). Squires These are members who have passed the KoA Training Academy. These members have access to the treasury and have the right to tech raid. 6). Serfs These members are members who have been accepted into the KoA but have not passed the KoA Training Academy. These members may only receive military and diplomatic aid. These members have absolutely no rights in the KoA. III. Removal Section I: Emperors The Emperors can be removed by a 3 of 3 vote by the Elder Council and 1 Emperors Vote or by an eighty percent vote from the alliance members. Section II: Elder Council These members can be removed by the by the Emperors by agreeing to do so or can by a majority vote from the alliance. Section III: Lords Lords can be removed from power by all members of government higher than a Lord, however the Emperors and must approve it. Section IV: Knights These members can only be removed by the Lord who appoints them or by the Emperors, or Elder Council. Section V: Squires These members may be removed from the KoA any government higher than the Royal Lord. This action must be approved by the Emperors Section VI: Serfs These members can be removed from the by any government member higher than the Royal Lord. V. Voting Section I: Treaties, Amendments, and Bills All treaties, new articles, and bills must be voted on by the Emperors, and Elder Council. Each members vote is equal. The Emperors may pass anything without the consent of the Elder Council by agreeing with one another, unless the entire Elder Council votes the opposite way. All votes must be cast within 72 hours after the time the treaty, article, or bill was proposed. Section II: Cancellation of Treaties, Amendments, and Bills At anytime the Emperors, or Elder Council may cancel a treaty, article, or law. Each members vote is equal. Cancellation can take place without the consent of the Elder Council with the Emperors agreeing that it is in the best interest of the alliance to cancel Section III:Emperors Privilege‘s. At anytime something is left up for vote for 72 hours without approval or denial, the Emperors may make the decision to approve or deny it. However may not make a decision on any matter that will tamper with any government members powers or position without both the Emperors agreeing to do so. IV. Aiding/Tech raiding Only members of the KoA who have passed the KoA Training Academy will be allowed to tech raid. Members may not raid red nations, nuclear capable nations, or nations in alliances. All raids must be approved by the Emperors, or an Elder Council member. No member may send aid to members of other alliances without the consent of the Emperors or an Elder Council member. All nations who break this rule will be forced to pay reps and may be kicked out of the KoA. . VI. DoW’s and Peace Agreements The Emperors, and Elder Council may ask for a DoW at anytime. To issue a DoW Emperors and a Majority of the Elder Council must agree to do so. This process is only necessary if the alliance that will be attacked has 5 or more members. Section II: Peace Agreements The Emperors are the only two members who have the right to issue peace agreements, unless they are not available and won’t be available for the upcoming 24 hours in which the Elder Council may issue a peace agreement by a majority vote. VII. Code of Conduct This Article Recognizes the Code of Conduct, Which is a book of laws and codes that says exactly what members may not do. This Code of Conduct is only valid once signed by the Emperors. VIII. Foreign Relations The Emperors along with the elder council, reserve the right to deny any request for relations by any alliance. VIIII. Validation This charter is only valid once signed by the Emperors,and Elder Council at the time it was created. Signatures *Cool3aTool, KoA Emperor *Emp, KoA Emperor *LILITALY51793, KoA Elder Council *Deadeye13456, KoA Elder Council *Ryan r, KoA Elder Council External links Category:Knights of Aragon